Character Idea/LN's Rwanda
Playing Style He plays very offensively. When the game starts, he will dash toward the ball. He will also dash toward the ball when you get it. If he gets it, he immediately kicks it toward the goal. He is very hard to beat because he is very fast and can kick it very far. He can also jump very high and his power activates very quickly. Rwanda is very powerful and some might say he is OP. Appearance Rwanda is an idea of '''Landoman9582. '''He looks like an African man with black skin and dark brown hair that sticks straight up. His eyes are orange like the color of a bengal tiger. He has a stern expression on his face. His eyebrows are the same color as his face. He also has a brown area in his ear, representing the ear canal. When he activates his power button, his hair becomes fire, the same color as his eyes with random black streaks down certain areas. A big orange dot appears on his forehead, and the rest of his eyes turn orange, and the area that was originally orange and black turn black. He gains tiger claws (which I did not draw) and uses them to grab the opponent and scratch him every 5 seconds. __TOC__ Power Shots Lion Shot (Air Shot) Rwanda becomes bigger (similar to Karim in Head Basketball) wearing a normal tribal uniform. He has a staff in his hand. He raises his hands in the air and yells. "Ma-Wa-Hi Rwanda!" Suddenly, the screen turns dark. When it becomes light again, there is a lion in the stadium and all the fans are dead. The lion attacks the opponent and knocks him out of the stadium while Rwanda launches 3 orange beams (the last one being counterable and all being able to score) toward the goal. If you get attacked by the lion in Fight Mode, you will lose 20 HP, and if you touch the orange beams, you will lose 5 HP. If his cutscene shows, he will do the same thing with 5 orange beams but still the same amount of HP lost. Tiger Shot (Ground Shot) Rwanda becomes the same type of person he does become in his air shot, but this time he also has a headband similar to Ghana's on. He says "Ma-Wa-Ho Rwanda!" and the screen turns completely white. When it turns back to normal, a tiger has shown up in the stadium and all the fans are dead. Rwanda jumps on the tiger and runs toward the goal, but jumps back if the opponent touches him. He then launches two orange beams at the goal (second one counterable, both able to score). If the opponent doesn't touch him, he runs into the goal. If the tiger touches you in Fight Mode, you lose 15 HP, and if you touch the orange beams, you lose 5 HP. If his cutscene shows, he then runs through the opponent no matter what and is a guaranteed goal unless countered. Counter Attack (Zebra Strike) Rwanda again gets bigger but this time is wearing a tribal costume with a mask of a zebra. He says "Ma-Wa-Ha Rwanda!" and suddenly a herding sound is heard. A bunch of zebras run through the goal and run toward the opponent. Rwanda jumps on the last zebra and runs through the goal with them. If his cutscene shows, instead of jumping on the zebras, he will stand on top of the goal and launch 3 orange beams at the goal. If the opponent gets hit by the zebras in Fight Mode, then he will lose 10 HP. Unlock Requirements Beat Rebellion Mode as an African country (Cameroon, Nigeria, Senegal, South Africa, Egypt, Madagascar, Ghana, D.R. Congo, and Tanzania). You are guaranteed to have to face all of those countries, along with Rwanda itself because he is the boss of the continent of Africa. You can also unlock him for 9,200,000 points. Tips and Tricks To unlock him, you must use an efficient African character. The best characters to use would be Tanzania and Ghana because their power shots are more powerful than the other African countries. Also, wear a good SS Rank costume like the Shock Costume or the Sawblade Costume. A pet would also be good to use to unlock Rwanda as well. His air shot is hard to block since the lion is the same height as the goal, but is the width of Nepal's ground shot robot. If you are wearing a costume with an effect, you could get away from the lion easier and block Rwanda from launching his beams. His ground shot is easier to block. You can counter the shot while is riding the tiger, but it is very super hard. If you have a costume, you can get away easier from the tiger. His counter attack is the hardest to block, because the zebras will run over the opponent even if the effect is on to the costume. Costume Rwanda wears the "Shock Costume". It looks like a normal helmet with lightning bolts coming out of the front. After 5 seconds, the lightning will launch to wherever the opponent is at (even if he/she is in the air). When the opponent touches the lightning, they will get the same disappearing effect as Czech Republic's Power Shot. After 3 seconds, the opponent will come back. This is an SS Rank costume and it costs 4,300,000 points. Speed: +7 Kick: +7 Dash: +9 Power: +8 Jump: +9 Trivia * Rwanda is a country in Southeastern Africa. It borders Burundi, Tanzania, Uganda, and the Democratic Republic of the Congo. * Rwanda is famous for lions, tigers, and zebras, which is the reason for the power shots. * Rwanda is one of the characters that does not appear in Death Mode. * Rwanda is now the last boss in Fight Mode. * Rwanda was originally meant to be for the Democratic Republic of the Congo, and their idea for Rwanda, but I switched them because I thought that would be a better fit for the two countries. * Rwanda is added in the LN6 Update with the Democratic Republic of the Congo (only known as Congo in my updates, the Republic of Congo will be known as Republic of Congo), and Peru. * Rwanda is one of the 7 bosses in Rebellion Mode (Rwanda is for Africa). The other bosses are Guatemala (North America), Peru (South America), Northern Cyprus (Europe), JAXX (Non-countries), Tonga (Oceania), and Bangladesh (Asia) Category:Character_Ideas Category:Ideas Category:Character Ideas Category:Ideas Category:Landoman9582